Local Justice
Local Justice was the first out of five DLCs to launch for Max Payne 3. This DLC was set to launch on July 3rd, 2012 on Xbox LIVE and PlayStation Store, while the PC users would have to wait until August 9th, 2012 for the map pack to arrive. Description Local Justice is a map pack. It includes a new Police Faction and two new maps for Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch and Payne Killer multiplayer modes. The pack also includes new precinct-themed multiplayer avatar items, multiplayer challenges, achievements and lots more. New Features Maps *'55th Battalion HQ' *'Imperial Palace' (for Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch and Payne Killer game modes only) *'Departure Lounge' (for Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch and Payne Killer game modes only) Weapons *'M4 Assault Rifle '''with attachments Items *'Light Fingers''' - Faster body looting Factions *'São Paulo Police '(also known as '''SPP')'' Price Since the Local Justice '''map pack was originally announced to release in June, Rockstar Games made it available for a discounted price during its launch week as a show of appreciation for the patience. During the launch week, the map pack was available for 480 Microsoft Points on Xbox LIVE and $5.99 on PlayStation Store and PC. After a while this map pack has dropped down its original price and is currently $3.99/£2.99 on Xbox LIVE, PlayStation Store and PC. For the holders of Max Payne 3 Season Pass, this map pack is free of charge when browsing the in-game marketplace options. The Rockstar Pass is currently available for $14.99/£11.99 on Xbox LIVE, PlayStation Store and PC. '''DO NOT purchase this content elsewhere as you will be charged again. Official Trailer Gallery Dlc-local-justice.jpg|Pre-official artwork for Local Justice DLC LocalJustice.jpg|The final and official artwork theme for Local Justice DLC LocalJustice1.jpg|Multi-level Team Deathmatch on Departure Lounge LocalJustice2.jpg|Match on top of the Imperial Palace LocalJustice3.jpg|Team Deathmatch inside the bombed Imperial Palace LocalJustice4.jpg|The corridors of the 55th Battalion HQ BattleInImperialPalace.jpg|A battle between SPP and Comando Sombra BattleInDepartureLounge.jpg|Players battling others between different levels in Departure Lounge BattleIn55thBattalion.jpg|The SPP defends the HQ against Comando Sombra Maxpayne3 imperialpalace.jpg|Map of the Imperial Palace maxpayne3_departurelounge.jpg|Map of the Departure Lounge maxpayne3_55thbattalion.jpg|Map of the 55th Battalion HQ LocalJustice5.jpg|A good throw and an achievement/trophy can be earned LocalJustice6.jpg|A player holding the M4 Assault Rifle M4.JPG|The M4 Assault Rifle Obtainable Achievements/Trophies Air Ace Get 2 kills in a single Shootdodge in the Departure Lounge 25 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Express Checkout Kill 4 players within 3 seconds in the Imperial Palace 25 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Keep Your Nose Clean Get 100 kills as a member of the SPP 25 Gamerscore / Gold Trophy Long Arm of the Law Win 20 Vendettas in the 55th Battalion HQ 25 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy M4 Murder Level up your M4 all the way to level 10 25 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Trivia *All pre-order bunuses came out for download along with Local Justice on July 3, 2012. These are free for the holders of the Rockstar Pass. *On the day of the launch, Rockstar has added a "Downloadable Content" playlist for players that want to play the matches on DLC maps only. *The police officer in the cover with a bracelet that can be read "Força Tatica" have the same uniforme that real life unit that have the same name. Category:Max Payne 3 Downloadable Content